


The Alliance

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Art, Dragon!Will, Dragons, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, MurderHusbands, Royalty, chocolatedogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: My art piece for the Hannigram ABO Reverse Bang featuring a fantasy world of two kingdoms forming an alliance between humans and magical forest beings.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247311/chapters/61203607) is BelladonnaWyck and raiast's amazing fic that they did based off this art piece! Please check it out~!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun making this~ My basic idea was that Hannibal is the king of a land of humans who devastated their territory with atrocities. The people are starving and dying. Wanting to save his people, Hannibal seeks out the magical kingdom of forest dwellers, hoping to form an alliance with their king. Will is a dragon-born and not fond of humans and how they treat the land, but he begrudgingly accepts the meeting, wanting to restore nature in the human realm. Hannibal brings Nigel with him as a guard and Will brings Aiden with him. I designed him very bard-like. And like a friend or family member who just really wanted to come along and is trying to be respectful. I had a blast while drawing this, imagining the tension between Hannibal and Will and the silly, flirty banter from Aiden. XD 
> 
> Those were the general ideas that spawned this drawing, but I am SO excited to be able to see Belladonnawyck and Raiast's take on this~ <3 They had a lot of ideas and wow'd me with teases of it along the way. I'm honored that you chose my art to write for!


End file.
